custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fenrek
Fenrek is a bounty hunter who uses his time hunting down targets for paychecks, supplies or upgrades. His arch nemesis is the demented being, Project J-E-S-T-E-R. History Fenrek used to be a mere gun-for-hire until he became one of the best bounty hunters the world has ever seen. He used his trusty grenade launcher to blow opponents away and was never afraid to kill with his bare hands. At one point in his life, he acquired a panther rahi as a companion which he freed from a bear trap. The animal took a liking to him and so they began a companionship. One time he was fighting in a bunch of ruins against an army which had been sent after him. He was supposed to kill a political leader but was instead met with gunfire and heavily armed soldiers. He was doing poorly and both he and his panther companion fell down a large circular hole into a massive chamber. There were titanic statues of great beings on all sides, and directly below was a large vat of energized protodermis. Both Fenrek and panther fell into it not knowing exactly what it was. Such knowledge was lost in that time about protodermis and its true potential. A single beam of light shot upwards out of the vat and both Fenrek and the panther now rose as Fenrek Mk II (now to be simply known as ‘Fenrek’) and Frakkt the energy hound. They used their new power and armour to easily defeat the hostile forces and the world welcomed the new face of bounty hunting. Throughout his business, Fenrek acquired the knowledge of a massive bounty upon the head of a psychotic madman named Project J-E-S-T-E-R. Their first encounter was in an abandoned barn where Jester used his words, trying to poison Fenrek's mind and hinder him from his progress. It didn’t work as Fenrek shot him once with his GL. Strangely, the shot only made Jesters’ body, from the waist up, bend backward and downward. Fenrek viewed as the twisted, contorted thing in-front of him rose back up and laughed maniacally before they both lunged at each other. Fenrek was just being tired out as he hardly touched Jester but the psychotic clown managed to throw him around the room before leaving without a trace. At that moment, that failure told Fenrek that this clown was goin down, and by his hands, no-one else’s. Other adventures after that led Fenrek to meet with Druknarr, a heavily built bounty hunter who wields a rather large, double-barrelled revolver type weapon. If wielded wrong, the recoil would most certainly dismember the firing arm from the shoulder socket which is why Druknarr rarely lets others use it. He’s not obsessed with his gun, he’d just rather not have blood stains all over it. Druknarr and Fenrek instantly became friends and over the next few years, they would become best friends that would be an unstoppable force against any foe. This friendship led to Jesters’ demise as he didn’t count on Fenrek bringing Druknarr with him to their next encounter. The fight took place in another old, forgotten building where large vats of energized protodermis laid silent for years. There were observational catwalks/gangways around the upper levels which Jester used to confuse Druknarr down below him but out of nowhere, Fenrek clothes-lined Jester whiles Druknarr distracted him and sent him falling into a vat. Fenrek hadn’t forgotten the effects of energized protodermis on an individual, he just didn’t know what was in these particular containers. Jester was dead, a mere damaged individual. Out of the vat however, rose Grimmphile, a way more deranged and powerful foe who once again easily fought of both Fenrek and Druknarr before escaping. After viewing this new transformation, Fenrek decided to end it as soon as possible. Druknarr enlisted the aid of Orezu and Bractu, Two other bounty hunters who he has been acquainted with throughout the years from time to time. Fenrek thought that if Druknarr trusted them then so should he. He would soon learn however, that Bractu and Orezu are more childish than a bounty hunter should be and that they see every fight together as a way to out-do each other in a sort of ‘killing-contest’. Bractu, the more mature of the two, proved his worth to Fenrek in a fight where he saved his life. Orezu however, was still too childish to gain Fenrek's full respect. The group arrived at Grimmphiles’ location but were confused to find his head glowing red, almost throbbing with pain as he let out blood curdling screams . Upon becoming aware of Fenrek and his allies, he began to transform as his head rapidly expanded first and then the rest of his body. The weight of Grimmphiles’ partly transformed state cause the ground to give underneath him and he fell downward. Fenrek and the others ran back as the ground began to crumble before them and got to a safe distance. Fenrek tripped up partway and it seemed as if he might fall, but the ground stopped crumbling just behind him. As he sighed in relief and began to get up, a huge claw smashed down around him, creating an enormous cage like structure. At that same moment, a blinding green light came closer as the eye of Grimmphiles’ new form viewed his prey. He was then titled Grimmphile Type-B with the B standing for Behemoth. Fenrek ran out as the form rose up so high that his head became obscured and his maniacal laugh was heard for miles around. A great battle ensued where Fenrek, Bractu, Orezu and Druknarr fought valiantly to defeat this un-imaginable foe. Orezu used his twin light blade to slice Grimmphiles’ ankles and he fell in pain allowing Fenrek and Druknarr to run up his hand and to his head for the final blow. Fenrek used a new ability he had acquired to literally launch both him and Druknarr up into the middle atmosphere and then, with controlled movement, fall downward aiming at Grimmphiles’ eye. Before Grimmphile could stop them with his claws, Bractu used his sniper rifle to literally shatter Grimmphiles’ eye. Then the killing blow came as both Fenrek and Grimmphile, fists in-front, rammed straight into Grimmphiles eye and came out the back of his head before touching down just behind him. The mighty beast fell and it was all over. Fenrek, Druknarr, Orezu and Bractu were simply named ‘The Bounty Hunters’ from then on. An un-official name to one of the most powerful group of beings on the planet who weren’t really heroes, they were just doing their job. In the aftermath of the fight when Fenrek, Druknarr, Orezu and Bractu defeated the titanic Grimphile Type-B, The frail form of Project J-E-S-T-E-R MkII crawled from the lifless goliath and had to search for an alternate fuel source as much power was used to power Type-B. He eventually came across a glowing green substance which he found to be a viable source of energy and so immersed himself in it. The energy contorted him and he expanded to become J-E-S-T-E-R Gamma, A radioactive enemy with a potent fuel source. But he would not face Fenrek. Instead, the new foe would name himself Krozienne. Category:Bounty Hunters